


Gotham's Fallen Angel

by deceitfuldevout



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom, Batman: The Dark Knight Returns (2012-2013), British Actor RPF, DCU, DCU (Comics), TDKR - Fandom, cillian murphy - Fandom, tomy hardy
Genre: Age Difference, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Gore, Hostage Situation, Interrogation, Kidnapping, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Virginity, Mind Break, Murder, No Man's Land (DCU), Unwanted Pregnancy, Violence, age gap, identity crisis, non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deceitfuldevout/pseuds/deceitfuldevout
Summary: Gotham city became a ‘No mans land’. It's streets were raided, the innocent are left vulnerable, the ones who needed protection were defenseless. They needed their Batman. More than ever, and that’s where you came in. You took an oath. To protect the city of Gotham with or without him. You’re the last vigilante left, and the people of Gotham needed a symbol of hope. After everything they’ve been through. You were it’s new protector. The dark knight’s legacy.
Relationships: Bane/Reader, Batman/Reader, Bruce Wayne/Reader, Reader/Scarecrow, Scarecrow/Reader, antinio diego/reader, jonathan crow/reader, rader/batman, raeder/bruce wayne, reader/antonio diego, reader/bane, reader/jonathan crow
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> These are a combination of fantasies I’ve been thinking of for the past few weeks squeezed into a mini series.

> Gotham city became a ‘No mans land’. The streets were raided, the innocent are left vulnerable, the ones who needed protection were defenseless. They needed their Batman. More than ever, and that’s where you came in. You took an oath. To protect the city of Gotham with or without him. You’re the last vigilante left. The people needed a symbol of hope. After everything they’ve been through. You were it’s new protector. The dark knight’s legacy.

  


[Originally posted by gothamstreetcat](http://tmblr.co/ZGMmln2fFp6fN)

* * *

You peer into the city from a skyscraper above. Gotham nights were always the harshest. Tonight you managed to stop a few muggings here and there. There wasn’t a night when the streets weren’t thrown into full blown chaos. A man hold’s his child back while he braces himself from a group of criminals. You sweep in, tackling a man while chucking a bat-a-rang to the other, knocking him unconscious. The little girl thanked you before running back to her father’s arms. You remember the time he first saved you. At the time you and your parents were walking home from the theater. A mugger shot both of your parents dead. It was Batman who came across the sight of a little girl staring blankly ahead, but it was Bruce Wayne that saved her. The next ten years after that you were the crime fighting duo. Batman and Robin. You look down at the now empty alleyway, “Miss you old man..” you wipe back a stray tear.

  


[Originally posted by amishsicario](http://tmblr.co/ZgrD-p2ksW7nq)

A rush of anger erupts. It was because of Bane. The man who had broken the bat. How he pummeled your old man to the ground before finishing the job. All you could do was watch from the shadows.

  


[Originally posted by fyeahbatcat](http://tmblr.co/ZhGHrl2dYoRqD)

You’ve been tracking down his activity through Gotham’s underground market and Gordan hadn’t had a clue. Bane was getting sloppier by the day with hiding his trail. It was the perfect time for you to strike. This time, it was personal. Bane was expecting a shipment today in one of his hideouts. It wasn’t hard to find the location when the word started to spread. Now you’re hunched behind a crate, listening carefully through your headgear. You record any activities that may be useful to the Gotham Police. 

Bane’s men were too busy to notice there was an intruder in their building. From what your binoculars could capture a shipping truck was driving in. Bane’s men made room for the newest shipment. As soon as the side doors open you saw him. This is the first time you’ve seen him since he first wreaked havoc on the city. His height made even the tallest man in the room feel small. His arm width alone was almost as big as your head.

  


[Originally posted by sahind](http://tmblr.co/ZKkukx2mgj949)

_This guy was huge!_

You turn to the side of the create to get a closer look of what was going on down there. The position you were in wasn’t so flattering. Your worn-out robin uniform was hiking up your ass. It was getting harder to breathe around the chest area too. You sigh. Looks like it was time to get a new wardrobe. You have been wearing it since you were just a beginning sidekick. But some areas just didn’t fit like they used to. It was a good minute before you could shift into a comfortable stature. By the time you raise your binoculars again he had moved. _Shit! Where did he go?!_ You scan the area for Bane. There were more less men than before. You spot him talking to another man. You crank up the volume of your mic to listen. His henchman grins, “Luckily your plan worked boss.”

Bane’s voice is deep and strained, “Doesn’t it always?” He's looking right at you. He hums, “Little one, you can come out now.” his body turns to where you’re hiding, “We can do this the easy way or hard way. It’s your choice.” the mission had been hijacked.Your hands are shaking so hard you drop your gadget. It hits the concrete ground below with a loud boom. A swarm of his men were running up from the stairs to the upper floor. Each exit was blocked by a wall of loyal followers. You had to think fast. Your head whips from side to side before staring up at the ceiling.

_That’s it!_

You jump off the railing to leap forward, capturing the ceiling’s hook chain in front. It swings you down faster than the criminals rushing back down. As soon as your boots met the floor you were rolling in dirt. Your knees and elbows scrape on the ground. Nurse Alfred would fix that later. You wince from trying to get up. That collision really took it’s tole on you, “Ouch...” You were gonna feel that for the next few days. A shadow is cast down your way. You slowly look up to meet black combat boots.

  


[Originally posted by shanewests](http://tmblr.co/ZnqCYX2fvzFSg)

You look around for your recording device before your eyes met his gaze. In his hand he held your tool. He tilts his head before crushing it in his bare palms, shambling it into pieces. Soft eyes stare back at you despite their cruel owner, “Nice to finally meet you, Robin.” he’s nonchalant about you diving headfirst into his lair. You roll your eyes, “Yeah, well the feelings not-so mutual.” you sneer. His men approach the scene, but a wave of his hand they halt in place. He bends down into a squatting position. His size alone is intimidating enough, “Now..what to do with you?” He tilts his head as if he were punishing a child.

Your lip trembles. You get up on your knees to plead for your life, “P-please mister..have mercy on me! I’m just a kid who’s lost! A poor, defenseless girl.” You bend your head down to the floor and cradle your body, “A poor...defenseless...gal...boo hoo~” Your cries turn into childish snickering. Bane looks down to find you now wearing a breathing mask. A smoke bomb had been thrown. His men take cover. You waste no time escaping as you crash through the nearest window. Bane and his men follow your footsteps until they reach a stopping point. You call for them from above. Flying right above them was the Bat pilot. You blow a kiss to their leader before climbing up the rest of the ladder. This was a mission accomplished.

  


[Originally posted by valdomarx](http://tmblr.co/Ze5uQx2fLDE5z)

But something didn’t sit well for you. It was rare for someone to escape Bane’s clutches. Let alone someone working all on their own. It was easy. Too easy.

It wasn’t even an entire week before you located yet another warehouse. Robin was no longer available. A new identity had been adopted. Nightwing, you called yourself. The scraps from Batman’s old suits were used to make a new one. A new name for a new city. 

  


[Originally posted by gellarsummers](http://tmblr.co/Ziq37yY64dIKSi00)

You repeat the same process: Get through the guards, Find a hiding point, Spy on what his plans were. Maybe, if you were lucky, you could foil his plans. A few of his shipments were ambushed in the past, only because he was never there during the attacks. His men wouldn’t dare to ignore his direct orders. Leaving you the opportunity to strike while they were busy protecting the ammo. Each guard had a gun with it’s own ammunition but as soon as it was empty the stood defenseless. If one should ever take a weapon from the storage units they would face the wrath of Bane. When you made it inside you notice something odd. This time around there weren’t any supplies. Instead a group of men were lined up with a sack covering their heads. Each varying a different form.

But all of them shared something in common: Bane wanted them captured, then dealt with. Someone really had to screw themselves over for them to be held hostage. Not on your watch. Luckily you were there at the right time. Any minute later and those goons would’ve shot them dead. You chuck a bat-a-rang their way while drop kicking another criminal. As soon as those men were disarmed you waste no time untying each hostage. Some of the faces were familiar. You recognized them as some of Gotham’s elite. Your dad’s former business partners. There was only one man who remained unmasked. The quietest of them all. _Who could that be?_ You steadily make your way to the last hostage. Something about him seemed uncanny. _No. It couldn’t be. Why were you too nervous to remove some mask? It’s not like it was Ba..._

  


[Originally posted by colintaron-blog](http://tmblr.co/ZUpMBy17_NTXz)

You turn around to make a run for it. But before you could even make it to your third step his men have you surrounded. There was no place to aim your grappling gun. He made sure of it. He’d been studying your every move. You would only bring a certain amount of bat-a-rangs to strike down font guards, a grappling gun to shoot you from place to place, recording devices, and a smoke bomb. Unlike your old partner you wouldn’t be talking to any help on your radio. From that he knew you worked alone. He knew you would slip up one day. The moment has come. He’ll be the one to take down Gotham’s last vigilante. 

He coils your hair with his hand before dragging you to a secluded interrogation room. It was pitch black. Hands bound you to a seat. You couldn’t see anything in front of you, only darkness. A flicker of light flashes on. You wince back and blink rapidly, adjusting your eyes to the new setting. Each of your limbs are tied to a chair. Budging free was not an option. Bane enters the interrogation room. He stops right in front of you and shakes his head, “I intended to let someone as small as you go with a warning..” he shakes his finger as if he were scolding you, 

“..but in your case you will never learn until you break.”

“What..what do you mean by break?”

“Whatever it takes to make you stop playing hero,”

You laugh, “Yeah, not gonna happen. So you can go fuck yourself.”

He raises a brow, “Is that so?”

You tilt your head up, looking him right in the eye, “Do. Your. Worst.”

That’s exactly what he intends to do. He rips your bindings free. You lunge at him. Big mistake. He knees you right in the stomach. You bend forward, the wind is knocked right out of you. Before you had time to adjust he pushes you to the ground. A hand reaches in to rip apart your uniform straight through the center. Right across your bat symbol. You didn’t expect him to do that, “What are you doing?! S-stop I didn’t mean it like that! Wait! **Wait!** I change my mind!” Your words meant nothing to him. Bane man handles you until you’re folded in half. Your legs are hauled over your shoulders. This was not how you imagined your first time. His thick fingers reach into your mouth to collect spit. Your jaw was stretched wide enough not to bite down. He retrieves his fingers to rub them against your folds. Not for your benefit, but for his. He pulls out his length. You let out a guttural sob, “P-please I’m sorry. I’ll never patrol Gotham again I promise!”

“I know you will.”

You swore you felt a rip.

It was the painful shifting of your organs being stretched open by his member making it’s way in. The feeling left your eyes wide and mouth gaping. You try catching your breath until he shoves his size all the way in. A flash of white pain shoots all the way to your core. Your cries don’t phase him. He’s seen enough horrors while living in the pit to not be disturbed by this. He chuckles. Amused at how you’re finally at a loss for words, “What happened to that sharp tongue of yours?” he pulls out slowly, enjoying the feeling of you tugging his girth. Bane thrusts sharply back in and your body jolts, “Hm?” his strength was inhuman. 

Each time he would plunge inside you a small cry would escape. You didn’t know he was going easy on you until his pace began to pick up speed. He slaps an exposed breast every now and then, until they were bruised to his liking. Even when they were a discolored from the abuse his touch did not soften. When he was growing up, mercy was never an option. A large hand wraps around around your throat, giving it a squeeze. Tears spill, smudging away your war paint. You become light headed. Numb. Until a strange feeling of fluttering pools in your core. Bane kept hitting this sweet spot inside you. Like some sort of pleasure point. 

Each thrust was harder than the other. Then, after a while of his brutal rutting, you felt something. Like something hot spilling inside. Your inner walls quiver from the sensation as you let out a whine. He pulls out slowly. He huffs from the sight of crimson mixed with his seed. If Batman could see you now. How pathetic you’ve become. He would pity the sight. You lay still on the rubble ground. Surrounded by pieces of shredded leather. For once you were genuinely scared of a bad guy. Sure in the past you dealt with all kinds of criminals. But now you were faced with the worst of the worst.

**_The man who broke the bat, had finally broken his little bird too._ **

  


[Originally posted by movieassholes](http://tmblr.co/Z2ggUc2dTKAzy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr: deceitfuldevout


	2. Caged in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like a bird in a cage he let you roam around your own personal prison. You hated it. The isolation became too much to handle. One day you decide to snap back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing new characters to the reader. This chapter isn’t as good but I’ll try next time.

##  **Gotham’s Fallen Angel (Part 2)**

**_Dark!_ Bane x _Sidekick!_ Reader**

**Warning(s):** +18, Mild non con/Attempted non Con, Gore, Mild depression.

 **Author’s note(s):** Introducing new characters to the reader. This chapter isn’t as good but I’ll try next time.

——-

> Like a bird in a cage he let you roam around your own personal prison. You hated it. The isolation became too much to handle. One day you decide to snap back at him.

  


[Originally posted by jonathan-cranes-mistress-of-fear](http://tmblr.co/ZJoKQj2Ss7iUY)

* * *

It’s been a few weeks since you’ve had any contact with the outside world being kept as Bane’s personal toy—no, pet. He let you stay in a secluded room within his hideout. You would bathe, eat, and sleep there. The only furniture was a bed and table. There wasn’t much space to walk around in but the bathroom attached to it. Most of your time was spent in a shared room with him. He provided most of your needs. Bane made sure there weren’t any windows so time became a mystery. You would ask one of the front guards for a paper and pencil to keep you busy. Writing was your only pass time in isolation. You lay on your stomach while writing stories. Your legs would swing back and fourth as you thought of what would make your piece interesting. You begin humming to yourself. You and Alfred used to do that while cleaning.

_Alfred...Dad.._

Your vision blurs. Fresh tears trickle down your cheeks, falling onto the paper below. A guard knocks on your door, “The boss wants to see you.” he barks. You shove the small stack of papers underneath your bed before leaving. It was common for Bane to have you attend meetings. It’s not like you had access to someone from outside to reveal his plans. Bane would have you sit right on his lap the entire time. His unwanted touches were a familiar thing by now.

But that doesn’t mean they were welcomed. It was embarrassing. Walking around with revealing clothes while trapped in a building full of criminals, with your only title being Bane’s bed warmer. But he didn’t seem to mind. Just as long as his men only gave you a look. If someone was seen as possibly stepping out of line he’d simply keep a hand on you as a subtle warning. He wasn’t the type to shy off. During meetings he’d drag a hand underneath your dress only because he could. It would just rest on your mid thigh until the conferences were over.

The worst part was having his men eyeing your form. They saw the bruises from where he would pin you down. It wasn’t hard to figure out the rest of what the two of you were doing. More specifically _who_ you were doing. You’ve had enough of the act. It was about time you stood your ground and demand some respect. Bane’s gaze was at the main informant devising a plan. This time an arm was around your waist. As soon as he started bouncing you on his thigh yoh became annoyed beyond words, “Ugh! Would you cut that out!”

The room is dead silent. Every man’s attention was now towards the two of you. You spoke up, “I’m not your girl. Stop trying to prove it to the whole world!”

“What made you think you had the right?” his hand reaches for your throat. He holds the back of you neck and pushes you until you’re looking directly at him. He doesn’t look mad. Just curious, “Tell me little bird, do you feel in charge?” his grip is unbudging. Bane lifts you up to haul over his shoulder. He leaves the men waiting. You kick and shove at him. All of your tactics were useless. He barges into the your room.

He drops you on the mattress and watches you bounce a bit from the impact. Now you’re in instant flight mode. You crawl back and start begging, “Please...wait! No! I’m sorry! I won’t do it again!” you’re visibly shaking. Bane doesn’t do anything. All he does is stare at you laid out. He backs away and leaves. You were all alone. Again. It was mentally straining and your emotions get the best of you. As soon as the tears started coming in you cry into a pillow. Sleep was your only escape from this hell.

_If you weren’t important then why did he bother keeping you here?_

You awaken when you feel the bedding sink. But you could tell it wasn’t him. He would always be careful not to disturb your slumber. You look up to see a man with black hair slicked up in a bun. A long scar decorates his face. You remember him from a while back. This guy was involved with underground human trafficking. He was once a notorious gang leader. Now he was stumped to another low rank in Bane’s army. He must’ve escaped like the other criminals during the great Arkham riot. From the looks of it, they mean trouble.

“W-what are you doing?”

“Shut up.”

There are two other men who stood on each side of the bed. A younger recruit with an older man. They eye you like a pack of hungry wolves. Their leader chuckles, “You remember me? I’m one of the dealers you screwed over. Didn’t I tell you I’d get even bitch?” he crawls on the bed closer to you. Panic almost gets the best of you. Almost. It would’ve but youve been through worse thanks to Bane. You kick him right on his nose bridge. A loud crunching sound is followed by an agonizing scream, “ **You bitch!** ” All three men pounce for you. Two of his accomplices reach for your arms and legs, binding you in place.

Your flimsy nightgown rakes up from the struggle. Blood from the man’s nose drips across your face. He chuckles, “You’re lucky I like ‘em feisty. How do you like I got this?” A thick finger points to his face. He begins to unbuckle his belt. Your breathing hitches when you hear his zipper come undone, “No! No _please!_ ” you sob. These men didn’t plan on letting you go after this. They could kill you and keep it a secret between themselves. You were sure of it, “BANE!! **BANE HELP--** ” a hard slap struck your cheek. Your head whips to the side, the impact split your bottom lip. He inches closer.

Scooting himself until he’s situated in between your legs. The bottom hem of your nightgown is flipped over, exposing your womanhood to the sick man. He whistles at the sight before him. His men chuckle. You look up in desperation, “Please...why are you doing this?” he looks at the other two men and they break into laughter, “Don’t you get it? All you are just a little slut. Who you were in the past doesn’t matter here.” He leans in to your ear and whispers, “You’re just another hole to fill.”

Bane finishes off the meeting and starts headin towards your room. For some reason no one kept updating him on your well being. Someone was going to pay for that. He considers himself a detail-oriented man. Bane could notice even the slightest of changes. This didn’t slide with him. Something just didn’t feel right. As he walks down the hallway he notices your guards aren’t there.

  


[Originally posted by tomhardyrules](http://tmblr.co/ZKBOCi2MXV_xe)

You were pinned down. Unable to stop the men from trying to assault you. Their hands grope at your breasts. The one in between your legs pumps his member in his fist. His swollen tip slicks right over your mound. You scream when he presses against your folds. Your sob is quickly silenced by his free hand.

But before you could feel him enter he’s suddenly lifted off of his feet. Bane holds him by the back of his neck, he doesn’t waste any time. All it took was one swift twist for his head to rotate to the back with a wet crunch. His partners make a run for it but the front doors were blocked by new guards.

Bane orders the men to be dragged out to the main hallway. He then marches to you. His hands alone have taken countless live. But when they reach to inspect your bruises they were gentle. A calloused hand holds the side of your face. When his thumb rubs the small cut on your lip you wince. You look up to him with tearful eyes, and for a moment, you could’ve sworn his expression was sympathetic.

He left as quickly as he came in. A small arena was waiting for him. The two followers are placed in the center of it all. Surrounded by a human barricade as they await their trial. In comes their leader. He does not look up nor pay attention to their presence. He seems calm and collected,

  


[Originally posted by discoballhead](http://tmblr.co/Zbgnnm1Rf2aSK)

“I will give you the option of an escape.” he looks up, “However...you must kill the other,” he returns to sorting out the wires in his hands. The partners stare at each other before the shorter one chimes in, “Yeah right like we’re gonna do that! We’re a brotherhood. We ride together we die together--”

“Will you shut the fuck up about that?!” the chubbier man speaks up, “You’re a ‘fuckin idiot if you think someone would actually do that.” He pulls out a knife on his now former partner.

“What did you say to me you fucker? You wanna die?!” He runs up to him with a readied fist. The taller man counteracts that with a slash against his chest, causing the shorter man to scream in pain, “You son of a bitch!!!” rage fuels him now. He tackles him to the ground, knocking the knife from his grip, “You wanted to bring a knife to a fist fight?! WELL HERE’S YOUR FUCKING KNIFE YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!” The shorter man stabs him to the side. He slices horizontally, making his insides spill out.

But he doesn’t stop there. His knife sinks into the man over and over again. Until his clothes are soaked in red crimson. He finally finishes the job by slitting his former partner’s throat. A stream of blood pours from the victim’s slashed jugular. His hands try to cover up the open wound but in just a few moments he went limp. The final victor stands with his head held high. He’s a panting mess covering in sweat and blood. Not sure if a majority of it is from his or the dead man. He makes his way to the exit while looking down. His smaller frame collides with someone.

  


[Originally posted by terror-native-live](http://tmblr.co/ZOQNwp2W6vgnh)

Bane is stood right in front of him. When he tries to move over the man stretches his arm to block the way. The shorter man begins to lose patience, “What?! You said I could go free!”

“I said you had a chance to escape,”

“H-hey I won didn’t I?”

“That you did.”

It was then he knew what he meant. It was never about escaping alive. It was about escaping whatever punishment he had planned for them. Now the victor didn’t feel so triumphant now, “There was no chance of winning was there...?” his voice begins to break. He takes a few steps back knowing what the Bane’s answer would most likely be, “That you are right about again. Well done.”

Bane’s hand shoots up faster than he can blink. He holds the criminal’s face in a tight grip. Slowly Bane’s fingers clench in harder. His former recruit’s screams are muffled against his palm with his smaller arms try to pry himself free. His legs try to kick at him but they did no good. Nothing was going to stop his punishment or they’d be next.

Bane’s fingers dig in deeper until they break into his flesh. He squeezes until the low life’s skull caves in. An eyeball pops of of his socket. Bane wipes his hand clean on a clean patch of the dead man’s drenched bloodied shirt. He then chucks the corpse onto the ground below. Right next to his former associate.

Like the saying goes: Ride together, die together.

Bane ushers to the nearest man, “Have their bodies on display where everyone can see,” he hands him the wire, “Let this be a message to you all. Do not claim what isn’t yours.” he wanted to let the others know what happens if they dare try to sneak past him.

When Bane returns to your room you were curled up on the bed asleep. Or at least that’s what it seemed like. He knew you were faking it. How could you even relax after what had happened. All while he was under the same roof. He washes his bloodied hands in the bathroom sink. As soon as he’s fairly washed up he returns to the bedroom.

  


[Originally posted by enbieboy](http://tmblr.co/Zn2BCc2S3ylPy)

He couldn’t stop thinking about your expression. How you were defenseless and so very frightened. All because he failed to protect you while in charge. Bane’s arm reaches in impulsively to check up on you. Before he could even lay a hand on you he hears your soft cries,

“I hate it here...why..why do you still keep me?”

He was still figuring that out himself.

Bane knew about your letters. He knew how you felt about him. At the end of the day you felt as if you didn’t belong here. Not in a place like this. Bane needed to find a newer location. A safer building with more security. An area that wasn’t hidden in Gotham’s sewers. What better place than Gotham’s city hall. He had been there before. Perhaps he should pay an old friend a visit.

  


[Originally posted by phd-in-horribleness](http://tmblr.co/ZG6m3xZD8D5r)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr: deceitfuldevout

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr: deceitfuldevout


End file.
